stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Nuttol
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = Commanding Officer, Chief Medical Officer | stationed = , Unity One Starbase | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = Prax | relatives = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Commander Tina Nuttol was the commanding officer of the Federation warship . She was previously Chief Medical Officer on Unity One Starbase. ( ) History Born in Aberdeen in 2371, Tina Nuttol was brought up in the Scottish highlands, but was always fascinated by space exploration. When she was 8, her parents decided to enroll her in the newly formed Junior Starfleet Academy. Although missing her family at first, Tina spent three years at the academy and reached the provisional rank of Commander. She was then assigned as helmsman on the USS Incursion under Captain Lewis. At this time, she began to be romantically involved with Captain Puto and became close friends with both him and Captain Lewis. Although until recently, both of the Captains kept trying their luck at closer relations, as a joke, Tina has kept teasing them both. In 2382, the entire Incursion crew was transferred to the USS Hawk and very soon after, the USS Hawk-A. Tina stayed at her position as Helmsman and ship’s medic, but also became Captain Lewis’ second officer. From this time to late 2383, the Hawk was involved in the Border Wars. During this time, Tina became stressed and occasionally paranoid about being in constant combat. Although she eventually dealt with this, it made her more wary about life in the future. Just before the Neronian conflict ended, Tina became pregnant through simply touching Captain Puto. Puto’s species, being strange and unknown, was discovered to be able to implant his DNA through sweat. The pregnancy was short and as the last battle of the Border Wars was taking place, Nuttol gave birth to a half-breed son, Prax. As her child was taken to Starfleet Medical to be cared for, Tina recovered and became first officer of the USS Applemore for the better part of four days before being asked to rejoin Puto and Lewis on the USS Hawk-C. After the Borg had been supposedly defeated in late 2384, Starfleet and the Klingon Empire completed a massive starbase called Unity One. Captain Puto was assigned as CO of the station and as they had always done, Tina and Lewis followed. Becoming Chief Medical Officer was a big step, up and at first she was unsure of the change, much as she had been to join the Starfleet Academy. During her year at Unity, Tina was in command of the station when a flu outbreak occurred and during several other crisis. However her eventual confidence impressed Starfleet and in late 2385, Tina became the commanding officer of the , a military ship. So as to stay near to Puto, the Acclamator was assigned a defensive role at Unity and was key in defeating the Borg fleet during the Battle of Gateway that attacked the station shortly after. In March 2386, Acclamator was reassigned to the Alpha Quadrant to escort convoys along the Tzenkethi border near Cardassian space. For a few weeks, Tina contemplated her relationship with Puto. It was going nowhere and she rarely saw him. She decided to write him and end their romantic relationship, although she intended to remain friends. Puto was broken hearted, and Lewis was somewhat unhappy with Tina for doing it, but she had decided that both of them would have more luck with relationships if they were apart. Skills Tina is a competent pilot and medic, serving both these roles on under Captain Lewis and Captain Puto. During her year on Unity, Tina became CMO of the station and secondary operations officer.. Personality Tina Nuttol has fun. It is as simple as that. She has been through a lot as a helmsman on the Incursion and the Hawk(s), but is quite easy going and a good friend to have. Captain Puto, whom which Tina is…romantically involved would probably describe her as a temptress, and the Commander has indeed used her “charm” to help operations where a distraction is needed. Although not as protective towards Prax (her son) as Puto, Tina does encourage Prax to develop and improve himself, while Puto is still slightly over-protective of the boy. Tina’s weakness is not being very good at official functions and paperwork. She has consistently forgotten to fill in reports to Starfleet Command for over four years, although Puto has persuaded Admiral McCoy to ‘look the other way’ now and again. Category:Star Trek: Unity